Invierno
by DarkZavalaTaker1
Summary: Una historia invernal entre May y Drew.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I: Amor de Invierno.

La Ciudad Petalburgo cuya ubicación es en la región Hoenn, era sacudida por un crudo invierno que había llegado sin precedentes, sorprendiendo a todos ya que no era frecuenta que este tipos de invierno llegase y menos con los grandes mantos de nieve que ha dejado; aunque los habitantes lucían bastante felices, pues un invierno nevado para muchos calmaba sus corazones.

Dç

En la casa que servía de residencia para los Balance, cuyo líder y padre de familia era el mismísimo Norman, una joven de ojos color zafiro y cabellos castaños, observaba triste el caer de la blanca nieve desde la ventana de su habitación, el poder tocar los copos de nieve, hacer ángeles nieve y participar en guerras de bolitas de nieve o simplemente salir, no parecía entusiasmarle, tenia una tristeza mas profunda, cuyo nombre era: soledad.

Raro que ella, siendo la rica hija del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalburgo y el hombre mas influyente de la ciudad, con todo a su disposición se encuentre en ese estado de depresión, quizá el tener una educación aislada y particular no era del todo grato, aunque sus conocimientos e inteligencia eran bastante excelentes y gratificantes. La típica niña rica que según la gente lo tenia todo; pero ella no era feliz.

— _¿Cuándo vendrá?_ – se preguntó la castaña soltando un gran suspiro.

La castaña parecía estar esperando a alguien, seguía mirando por la ventana mientras acariciaba el fino pelaje de su Glaceon, echado en su regazo el cual dormía. Bajaba la mirada algunas veces volteando a su Glaceon durmiente y acariciando el rostro de este y luego abria la cortina y volvía a asomarse. Su corazón se quebraba por alguna razón, no podía evitar en más de una ocasión apretar los dientes y cerrar con fuerza sus puños o apretar su vestido con sus manos de la desesperación.

En la mañana por parte de su hermano menor Max se le había avisado que quien fuese criada y ahora esposa de uno de los más grandes empresarios de Ciudad del Dragón Oscuro (Alphore) los visitaría como agradecimiento por algunos años maravillosos en la Mansión Balance en donde pasó a ser mas que una criada, una parte importante de la familia. A la castaña solo le importaba una cosa, y era el hijo de aquella criada con el que de niños jugueteaba y correteaba, curiosamente, sus mejores recuerdos son de un viejo invierno nevado…

_Flashback…_

Un invierno helado poco usual castigaba sin piedad a una Ciudad Petalburgo que ahora lucia en calma, de noche, las luces de los edificios y lámparas publicas le daban ese majestuoso toque que la hacia una belleza total si se miraba desde una cima a las afueras de la ciudad, con algunos Pokémon nocturnos alegrando el oído de personas y entrenadores con su dulce cantar, dos niños de 9 años, un pequeño peli verde y una pequeña castaña, corrían alrededor del parque ubicado a las afueras del gimnasio de Ciudad Petalburgo, mientras eran observados por sus respectivas madres…

— ¡Oye May toma esto! – le gritó el peli verde, lanzándole una bola de nieve, de esas nevadas que en la ciudad sucedían de vez en cuando.

— ¡Ya veras Drew! – respondió la castaña, tomando una bola de nieve también y persiguiendo al niño peli verde.

Las madres de ambos solo miraban sonrientes la escena, de sus respectivos hijos jugando y correteando en la nieve, a ellos, se les había unido un pequeño Eevee que había venido de una dirección desconocida, la pequeña ojos zafiro fue la que lo tomó en brazos.

— Mira Drew – le dijo mostrándole al pequeño zorrito.

— ¡Genial! – expresó con emoción.

Ambos comenzaron a jugar con el pequeño Eevee, quien también lucia feliz con la compañía de ambos niños, las madres solo observaban sentadas en la banca mientras vigilaban a sus hijos.

— ¿Así que marchas en una semana? – le preguntó una mujer a la otra, muy desanimada y bajando su mirada triste al suelo.

— Si Caroline – respondió con la voz seca – mi prometido dijo que no quería perder un tiempo más y que nos mudemos a Alphore a celebrar la boda – agregó.

— Vamos a sentir la casa muy sola sin ti Laura – le dijo aun mirando hacia abajo…

La conversación que sostenían ambas mujeres, al parecer había llegado a oídos de los pequeños, estos se extrañaron al oír todo lo que sus madres decían, el pequeño Eevee se había ido y May y Drew solo se limitaban a escuchar que tanto Drew y su madre, partirían rumbo a una lejana región llamada Alphore.

— ¿Te vas a ir Drew? – le preguntó May a Drew, esta se entristeció.

— No se – respondió bajando la mirada – mi mamá se va a casar con un señor y nos iremos lejos de aquí.

May se encontraba muy triste, Drew igual, ambos habían crecido juntos desde los 3 años cuando la madre de Drew llegó a la Mansión Balance a pedir trabajo como criada.

— No te preocupes May – dijo Drew rompiendo el silencio tratando de animar a la castaña – prometo que muy pronto volveré y jugare contigo otra vez.

— ¡ESTA BIEN!

Con su meñique sellando la promesa, los niños fueron tomados por sus respectivas madres y salieron rumbo a la Mansión Balance, que seria hogar de Drew solo 1 semana mas..

_Fin Flashback…_

Al parecer, 10 años después Drew aun no había cumplido su promesa, pues May miraba su meñique derecho una y otra vez, preguntándose el paradero de aquel niño con el que jugó y correteó, con quien vivió una infancia buena y alegre que ahora, era ocupada por la soledad.

— _Si tan solo te viese por un segundo mas _– pensaba ella, ahora en posición fetal y escondiendo la mirada y cabeza en sus brazos.

— ¡YA LLEGARON! – gritó alguien desde abajo, era la voz de un adolescente.

Al oír eso, May se sorprendió mucho mientras el pulso en su corazón incrementaba al igual que se dibujaba un nudo en su garganta, como se le había avisado la persona que había trabajado años en su hogar volvería, y probablemente a Drew.

En la sala de estar, los 4 integrantes de la familia Balance junto con el Glaceon de May aguardaban enfrente de la puerta principal, el mayordomo abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraban un hombre de aspecto maduro, quizá 40 años, de pelo negro y usando un traje negro con una camisa blanca debajo y una corbata, la mujer, rubia, oscilando cerca de los 40 años también lucia un elegante vestido rojo y su vientre descubría un embarazo ya avanzado.

— ¡Oh muchas felicidades! – se lanzo Caroline a felicitar y abrazar a su ex – empleada.

— Gracias, estoy muy feliz por volver a ser madre por segunda vez – declaró muy feliz.

— ¿Y te esperaste 10 años Laura? – le preguntó vacilando.

— Gracias por recibirnos – agradeció el hombre de traje haciendo una reverencia a Norman.

— El placer es mío – dijo educadamente.

En lo que los adultos se saludaban, de una limosina blanca, cubierta de un poco de nieve bajaba una tercera persona, lentamente se asomó un joven con una expresión tímida, de cabellos verdes, si, era él: Drew.

May no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre él, ante la mirada extrañada de parientes, el muchacho se había sonrojado por la acción de la castaña, quien abrazaba fuertemente al muchacho y no quería soltarlo.

— Drew, me alegra tanto verte – dijo la castaña, algunas lágrimas descendían de sus ojos por su mejilla.

— Oh May – puso su mano sobre su mejilla – no podía morir sin cumplir mi promesa…

Mientras las madres morían de emoción, los padres, o en el caso de Drew su padrastro, se miraban el uno al otro algo confundidos, y el grupo pasó a la Sala Principal, menos Drew y May, quienes se quedaron ahí sentados en un sofá Luis XV color perla mientras bebían chocolate caliente.

— Deberíamos salir – sugirió Drew, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

— Hace frio – se quejó la castaña.

— Acompáñeme – le pidió poniendo su mano delante de ella.

May se sonrojó ante la acción del muchacho, esta acepto y tomo su mano para salir rumbo al enorme y basto jardín de los Balance, ahí, se encontraban conversando…

— ¿Cómo te ha ido Drew? – preguntó la castaña curiosa.

— Pues normal, buenas calificaciones – decía, al parecer no tenia mucho tema de conversación.

— ¿Y tienes novia? – preguntó de repente, ella pensó que tal vez fue imprudente…

Un silencio se apoderó de aquel lugar, la blanca nieve comenzó a caer con suavidad, algunos Pokémon huían a sus guaridas u hogares para esconderse del frio, Drew lucia muy pensativo…

— Oh lo siento, no era mi intención – se disculpó apenada.

— Descuida – dijo sonriendo – sabes, desde que mi madre y yo nos mudamos a la Región de Alphore me la he pasado meditando, no se si mi vida tenga un propósito, pero desde que deje Petalburgo siempre quise volver, y la razón, la tengo junto a mi…

May no supo como reaccionar a eso, claramente Drew se refería a ella ya que ahora él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ambos nerviosos y con la adrenalina por cada parte de su cuerpo no podían evitar lo que pasaría, Drew, besó cálidamente a May mientras la nieve adornaba su alrededor…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: Brisa…

Las reacciones encontradas en ese momento tal vez no hacían pensar con coherencia a aquellos dos jóvenes que se dejaron guiar por el corazón, en aquel jardín verde que blanco se volvía mientras la nieve caía lentamente sobre este, luchando contra el frio que sacudía a la ciudad estando uno junto al otro, abrazados, mirándose tiernamente a los ojos por largos periodos de tiempo, no existían mas seres o personas aparte de ellos, solo ellos dos en su mundo… un mundo de amor…

— Te espere tanto tiempo – decía Drew mirándola fijamente a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos.

— Por favor, nunca me dejes – le imploró la castaña, aferrándose mas a él de su cintura, de donde lo tenia abrazado, no lo quería soltar por nada.

— No quiero – le respondió, sonriéndole tiernamente, uniendo sus labios con los de ella nuevamente…

Y seguían con el mismo juego una y otra vez, mas de 3 horas en aquel jardín, la nieve ceso; pero el frio no. Todas esas ansias de amar serian desquitadas en ese momento, en aquel invernadero al final del jardín…

— ¿Estas segura de esto? – preguntó el peliverde, quizá seria muy pronto; pero tampoco negaría que no quería.

— Drew – se acerco lentamente hacia él – te espere demasiado – dijo tapándole los labios con su dedo índice – no soy una niña, se lo que hago…

— Esta bien – cedió Drew ante la castaña.

Se encontraban en el salón de rosas de aquel invernadero, pues en esa habitación solo había rosas de distintos colores, una de color azul claro especialmente apartada del resto por alguna razón, aunque había otras iguales a esa en una sección.

Drew tomó a May de la cintura, besándola una vez mas, su mano daba a entender que no la quería soltar, al igual que la castaña, con un brazo sosteniendo su espalda y otra su cabeza no quería soltarlo, ninguno se quería apartar del otro, no solo el amor que tenían guardado seria por fin liberados, sin no aquella pasión que durante tiempo se habían reservado, ¿quizá se la reservaba el uno para el otro?, ya no importaba nada mas, al fin podrían amarse.

— Drew – susurró la castaña el nombre de él en su oído – te amo, desde niña te he amado – le confesó.

— Yo igual – le susurró también al oído – solo he pensado en ti.

No querían perder el tiempo con palabras, no, esa vez no, aunque tenían mucho que contarse el uno al otro las palabras en ese tipo de situaciones sobran, solo quedaba amarse…

— May – dijo delicadamente el nombre de la castaña.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó mientras su cabeza aun procesaba toda clase de emociones encontradas.

— No lo note al principio, ahora eres una mujer muy hermosa – dijo el peliverde, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña quien abrazó mas fuerte a Drew.

Era mucho esperar, May se recostó en el suelo, Drew entendió perfectamente el mensaje y por suerte el invernadero estaba regulado con una cálida temperatura que evitaba que el frio dañara a las plantas.

— Drew – suspiró el nombre del peliverde May, extendiendo sus brazos.

Drew comenzó a besar el cuello de May, la cual no podía evitar estremecerse, aunque para ella era una nueva y extraña sensación, sabia que no podía evitarlo, siempre sola, aislada del mundo y contacto físico exterior hoy experimentaría lo que siempre se imagino y que tanto tiempo soñó…

Había pasado un rato en el que Drew y May solo se besaban ya apasionadamente, toda esa tensión contenida era descargada en cada beso y caricia que se daban mutuamente, habían llegado a un punto en el que ya no se podía pensar en retroceder, las caricias recibidas por parte del peliverde prácticamente en todo su cuerpo hacían gemir en mas de una ocasión a la castaña…

— Te amo May – dijo Drew, acariciando la pierna de esta – quiero estar siempre contigo.

— Yo también – expresó el mismo deseo del peliverde…

La pasión iba aumentando, el calor corporal aumento y ambos querían ir más allá, ya no se conformarían con caricias y besos simples, ya no, su pasión y deseos de amar no se conformaría con eso, Drew privó de la blusa turquesa que la castaña vestía, dejando a la vista sus pechos tapados con un fino sostén de encaje color azul cielo, Drew la observo al rostro por un momento, quería recordarlo por mucho tiempo, pronto también la privaría del sostén y May retiró el sacó y la camisa blanca de Drew, dejándolo expuesto de la parte de arriba, descubriendo un trabajado abdomen al igual que sus pectorales, una figura envidiable sin duda, Drew parecía que iba a decir algo…

— Shh… – lo detuvo la castaña, tapándole los labios nuevamente con sus dedos – no digas nada…

Drew prosiguió a besar a May intensamente, mientras ahora la despojaba de sus prendas inferiores, una falta blanca con un cinturón amarillo y de su ropa interior, completamente desnuda, su bien formado cuerpo estaba al descubierto, el cual era admirado de arriba hasta abajo por el peliverde, quien la miraba con ternura, Drew también retiró el resto de sus ropas, quedando al desnudo igual que May, de pronto sintieron una brisa fría que se infiltró en el invernadero, haciendo que se abrazaran una vez mas para poder protegerse del intenso frio.

— Drew – pronuncio por enésima vez el nombre del joven.

— May – susurró al oído el nombre de la castaña.

Luego de recorrer con sus labios prácticamente todo el cuerpo de May, esta ya estaba lista para entregársele a su amado, aquel que de niño jugaba y correteaba con ella, la haría mujer por primera vez. El peliverde fue gentil y amable durante un tiempo con May, la cual se aferraba rasgando la espalda de este, May sabia que ahora era de Drew, el cual pronto llevaría al éxtasis a la castaña, terminando ambos sudados y jadeando, terminando Drew con las manos sobre su cabeza mientras May se encontraba abrazada de su pecho.

— Creo que debemos volver a la mansión – le sugirió May al peliverde, el cual meditaba.

— De acuerdo – aceptó.

May y Drew se levantaron, tomaron su ropa y tras vestirse salieron rumbo a la mansión, en la entrada los recibió el mayordomo.

— Señorita – se dirigió a su patrona – la he estado buscando por todas partes, la cena ya va a comenzar.

— Gracias Andrés – le agradeció a su mayordomo, después May y Drew pasaron al comedor donde todos los esperaban.

— ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? – les preguntó Norman – la cena ya esta, tomen asiento por favor.

— Déjalos cariño – le dijo Caroline al líder de gimnasio – tenían mucho que no verse, seguro tenían mucho que contarse.

— Oh hacer – dijo burlonamente Max.

— _Maldito Max _– pensó molesta May, quizá Max se imaginó la situación, pues presumía de una buena intuición.

— Sea lo que sea – continuó Norman – olvidémoslo y procedamos a comer.

Una vez dichas las palabras de Norman, ahora si que el "patrón" las sirvientas y camareros comenzaron a revelar los platillos en aquellas bandejas de plata, había una gran variedad de comida entre ensaladas, ensaladas de fruta, platillos de carne, sushi y curry, May fue una de las primeras que comenzó a degustar, el modo en el que comía hacia que a Drew se le saliera una que otra sonrisa de alegría…

La cena fue un momento de alegrías y risas, May había reído como nunca en varios años al igual que los familiares e invitados, hasta que la hora de despedirse llegó.

— Bueno Norman, es hora de irnos, tengo unos negocios que atender y me iré a descansar – le dijo aquel hombre al líder de gimnasio, estrechando su mano.

— Hombre, quédate un rato más – le sugirió Norman.

— Disculpa, negocios son negocios – le recordó, pues Norman usaba siempre esa frase.

— Pues efectivamente, negocios son negocios – enfatizó – como te quedaras un tiempo en la ciudad, ¿qué te parece venir el fin de semana a jugar una partida de Poker?

— Ahí estaré Norman, y prepárate a perder tu fortuna – bromeó el padrastro de Drew.

Ambos adultos rieron al unisonó y posteriormente se despidieron con un apretón de manos y un abrazo al igual que Caroline y Laura, ya al irse Norman detuvo un momento a Drew, quien le pidió hablar en privado en el despacho de este.

— ¿Qué sucede señor? – preguntó el peliverde algo extrañado.

— Mira hijo, toma asiento – le pidió amablemente.

— De acuerdo – aceptó sentándose.

Norman lucia muy serio, lo cual no era usual ya que siempre era enérgico y alegre.

— Escucha atento – le ordenó al peliverde – cuando me asomé al jardín a revisar unas plantas, vi que May y tu entraron al invernadero – le comentó, poniendo nervioso al peliverde – puedo imaginarme lo que haya pasado.

— Señor, yo, lo siento – se disculpó Drew, sabia que tal vez no fue correcto lo que hizo.

— Lo cierto es que no había visto a May así de feliz en mucho tiempo – le comentó – tener una hija no es nada sencillo y probablemente no la crie como debí…

Drew solo se limitaba a escuchar, no sabia realmente a donde quería llegar Norman…

— Entiendo que ya dejo de ser una niña, también vi cuando se besaron en el jardín – le confesó, haciéndose que se pusiera rojo Drew – tranquilo hijo, yo también me ponía así – decía bromeando, bromear era una característica del líder – solo te pido que hagas feliz a mi hija, ya es mayor y aunque sea difícil, no estará todo el tiempo retenida aquí…

Drew al oir eso salió del despacho, y al escuchar las palabras de Norman podría estar tranquilo, no tenía problemas con los Balance ya que Norman sabía pensar muy bien las cosas y entendía perfectamente este tipo de situaciones, aunque no le dijo nada que no quería hacer, desde que había abandonado la mansión de los Balance todo el tiempo se la pasó pensando en May, la cual estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada principal, mientras una nevada en menor intensidad caía.

— ¿Qué te dijo mi papá? – le preguntó May curiosa, volteando su cabeza para verlo.

— Cosa de hombres – respondió Drew.

— Dime – exigió molesta.

— Nos vemos mañana May – le dijo tocando su mejilla.

Drew salió de la mansión de los Balance, dirigiéndose al lugar de residencia temporal de su familia donde se encontraban su madre y su padrastro, May solo miraba a Drew alejarse cada vez mas, mientras la brisa invernal corría por todo Petalburgo, haciendo temblar a May quien decidió entrar a su casa, donde subió a su habitación en la cual llego apretando su almohada de felicidad, mientras que Drew en la habitación donde se encontraba solo miraba hacia afuera dibujando el rostro de May en el cielo.


End file.
